


You can always return to the path.

by idolatres



Category: The Path (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: There are others way to learn than through trauma.





	You can always return to the path.

It's unspoken between them, their personal journey's into the forest a taboo subject. After all, it's the one rule: Stay on the path. Dear Grandmother is waiting patiently for her sweet grandchildren. But the secrets the wood hold are too sweet, too intoxicating to ignore.  
  
  
    It's hushed whispers, scribbles in notebooks, entries in diaries that are the only records they hold outside of their memories.

* * *

  
  
  
  
    Robin remembers seeing her running around the forest. Impossibly fast no matter how hard Robin pushed her tiny legs to keep up. She would watch Robin on the swingset, clapping in approval when Robin would go as high as she could, sometimes helping her get a boost with a gentle push. The girl never spoke, never responded to any hello's. She would just smile, her warm hand holding hers as she led her back to the path after playing in the playground for awhile. Wrapping the young girl in comforting embrace before waving her off as she continued to Grandma's house.  
  
  
    The next time she was sent to visit, she didn't wait to see the girl, quickly running deep into the forest. Unable to find the playground, she stuck to playing with things she found along the way. A balloon all by itself, a TV blaring static. A shopping cart she loved rocking back and forth in- although the fall down in it wasn't as fun. A scraped knee her only reward. And then she heard it- a howl! Just like she would hear from the TV at home when a giant werewolf was on screen. Giddiness overtook her and she bolted towards the sound, ending up in a graveyard dyed in red. She saw something black, and fuzzy. The idea of finding her very own werewolf to play with was thrilling, but she stopped. The girl in white finally appeared, and waved Robin over.  
  
  
    Robin wanted so desperately to see if she really did find a werewolf, but she remembered what fun she had the other time at the playground, and was torn. Luckily the girl skipped over to Robin, her warm hands once again greeting Robin's, sticky with sweat from all the running around she's been doing. She led her away from the graveyard, swinging their arms in tandem with each other. Robin giggling the entire way back to the dirt path.  
  
  
    When she returned home she tried to tell her mother about the possible werewolf in the forest, but was promptly shut down. Told they aren't real. Disappointed, she didn't even try to tell her sisters. Every journey to grandma's after that was normal, she got to play with her silent friend, and proceeded to Grandma's house with no incident. No more wolf howling to be heard.  


* * *

  
  
  
    Rose saw a pretty crow perched on the side of the path, and oh how she admired the sheen of its well cleaned feathers. It'll only be a second, she told herself, only a second and then right back to the path, but when she chased after the creature, it flew further and further into the woods, and soon she could no longer see it. The path out of sight, only thing in view were tall dark trees, and small flowers. The sound of rain drizzling somewhere. How strange, she thought as she looked toward the sky and saw no clouds. Her skin wasn't being greeted with the refreshing drops of water, and something in her switched on. She felt compelled to find the source of the sound, and ventured deeper in.  
  
  
    A foggy lake greeted her, and she finally felt cold drops of rain pitter across her skin. She spun around, dress swaying with her movements as she danced in the rain. Her steps light and airy as she examined the lake closer. A dense ball of fog in the center, causing her to rub her eyes in confusion, thinking maybe it's a trick of light. It remained, seeming to gather more in form. Her mind felt calm and soothed, like at any moment she could be swept away to happiness. She's felt this before, at church. When the pastor talks about the glory of heaven, and how it's more lovely than one can imagine. Pure bliss, free of all earthly wants and desires. Achieving nirvana.  
  
  
    She's always fantasized what it would be like to fly up to heaven, to be able to spread seraphimic wings, beautiful and clean like the crows, and the longer she stares at that dense ball of fog, she feels like she could achieve that dream if she meets it.  
  
  
    A harsh strike of thunder in the distance breaks her thoughts, and her body jolts back to reality. Suddenly aware of how alone she is this deep in the woods, how creepy and unsettling all this is. She begins to feel panic with every drip of rain that caresses her skin, seeping in deep to her, making her feel smaller and smaller with every second. It feels like the rain is going straight into her lungs, making it harder and harder to breathe, small gasps and wheezes escape her as she begins to feel cold. She drops to her knees, buring her head in her dress,  body wracking with terror.  
  
  
    She felt soft slender arms wrap around her shoulders from behind, and she jerked her head up to see what it was. It was a girl, about her age, dressed in a white dress. She wanted to say something, but was too frightened, her lungs still feeling full of rain and fog. The girl smiled, easing Rose up from the ground, a protective tug at her hands as their fingers entwine together. She led her away from the fog and rain, through the dark forest in silence. The only noise Rose could hear now were leaves crunching beneath their shoes.  
  
  
    When Rose could see the path again a sob of relief washed over her, the girl in white seeming to be able to read her emotions perfectly, quickened the pace to running. Somehow they were right before Grandma's house. Rose didn't think she had wandered that far ahead, but her sobs stopped, and she wiped at her eyes as the girl stood before her. Rose mumbled a thank you, and the girl smiled in return. A warm hug enveloping her as she clung to the girl, hands balling into fists against her dress. When they disconnected, the girl waved one last time, and Rose finally went to the comfort and safety of grandma's.  
  
  
    Rose never went back into the woods after that. Clinging to the path every journey. Sometimes she still catches a glimpse of white, running by the woods line.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
    Ginger never had any hesitation about wandering away from the path. Pirates never care for rules or maps. The excitement of new discoveries always on the tip of her tongue. The feel of the cool grass curling beneath her toes as she runs full speed through the tree's. She often sees the girl in white running around too, doing cartwheels around treasure scattered about the vast forest. Ginger's tried recruiting her before, but the girl never replies, often tilting her head in confusion when Ginger asks if she wants to join her crew and go on an adventure.  
  
  
    It confused Ginger, so she made it a game to find the best hiding spots and see how long it takes for the girl to find her. She hid in the tower at the playground, an abandoned shack near a campsite, and between some trees near the lake. The girl always manages to find her, often waving at her while smiling.  
  
  
    Ginger wanted to beat her for once, tired of this intense losing streak she's on. So she wandered deeper and deeper into the woods this day, going in directions she's never been before. The sound of giggling could be heard, but the source was no where to be seen. Her treasure senses were tingling, and she just had to find out where those giggles were coming from. After all: it could be the girl in white, laughing because she discovered something before Ginger! She couldn't let that happen!  
  
  
    The sun was bright, streaks of yellow filtering through the tall shadows of the trees, Ginger had never seen anything like it before. The laughter seemed close, and the more Ginger followed it, the more intense it sounded. She saw something she never seen before: a field of flowers. Bright red and in bloom, a scarecrow in the center of them. The sun completely unblocked here, blinding as it lit the field. Ginger wondered how she never found this place before, it's as if it appeared out of thin air.  
  
  
  
    A giggle startles her, and she whips around to see what made the noise. A trail of butterflies in its wake, fluttering around in circles. Ginger started to feel uneasy. Like spiders crawling up her back, skittering and tickling her skin. Another giggle sounds through out the field, and this time Ginger turns fast enough to see who the source is. It's not the girl in white- no this girl is wearing red.  
  
  
    She twitches unnaturally, body spasming, like she's having a seizure. With every jolt and pull of her muscles, she laughs more. Her eyes are black, and it reminds Ginger of the dark. How the shadows creep and crawl, making shapes that startle children in the deep night. Ginger wants to approach her, but then there's something screaming in her consciousness to leave as fast as possible. Another giggle, and she disappears- more butterflies appear.  
  
  
    Something is very, very wrong. Ginger turns around again, but she sees nothing. Panic builds up in her throat, dry and scratchy, like she's choking on nothing. She starts to rotate, looking around for the girl, but sees nothing.  
  
  
    And then like that, the girl in white appears, running to her side, and the giggles stop. Silence, just the wind blowing the flowers.  Ginger doesn't know what happened, but she grips the girl in white's hands tightly, tugging her away from the field, away from the sun, wandering back to the path. Hand in hand.  
  
  
    When they reached the familiarity of the path, the girl in white gave her a firm protective hug, Ginger tried to shrug her off, but a part of her loved the sense of security, so she wraps her arms around her and squeezes lightly. Of course, this experience didn't deter Ginger from wandering into the woods. But now, anytime she gets lost, and she thinks she sees a sunny area, or hears a muffled giggle- she runs straight to the girl in white.  
  
  
  
-

* * *

  
  
  
    Anything was better than going to Grandma's. It's always so painfully boring. Sitting around on the bed while Grandma wheezes, tells her the same stories over and over. She just doesn't understand what it's like to be a teenager in this time. School filled to the brim with people who don't care about anything except who's the most popular, who's the prettiest, who's dating who. The most shallow beings in existence are teenagers.  
  
  
    Her leg brace is for show, a way to get out of group activities during classes. The forest is her haven, freedom from life, freedom from people. Her favorite thing is running as fast as she can. Everything fades out of existence, the only thing she can hear is her own sharp and haggard breathing. When she comes to a stop her heart is beating fast, thrumming in her ribcage, like any moment she'll have a heart attack and be gone from this world. It's comforting.  
  
  
    The playground is sacred to her, a testiment to the beauty of age. Decay and rust, lovely creaks and moans from the old metal anytime she moves something. She goes there often, just to sit on the swingset and lazily drift back and forth. Letting the time past by until she realizes hours have passed.  
  
  
    When she arrives this time, it smells of smoke, tobacco and dirt. A man pulling a rolled up carpet, muscles tensing with the movement. Her mind can't help but be enraptured by him. He sits on one of the benches and watches her, his eyes drawing her in, like an insect landing on a spiders web. Moments of panic, and then nothingness.  
  
  
    He lights a cigarette, and continues watching as she sits on the swings. He looks so different from everyone in school. He looks mature, looks like he has the same values as herself. He's attractive, and naturally looks like he's brooding. Something about him makes her want to approach him. She gets off the swing, legs sudddenly feeling wobbly as she tries to make her way towards the bench, unsure of why her body is responding like this. Giddiness? She's never felt like that before.  
  
  
    She moves closer, and closer, until something catches her eye, a girl hiding behind a tree. Peeking around the wood, acting as if she hasn't been caught. It's eerie. A part of Ruby is creeped out, another part is pissed. How long had she been there spying on her like some creepy stalker. She redirects her path away from the man, and towards the girl. Who immediately hides back behind the tree.  
  
  
    Ruby asks her what she's doing, but the girl only waves at her, meek and shy.  She begins to reach for Ruby's hand, but stops halfway through, choosing to instead motion for Ruby to follow her.  
  
  
    Ruby's reluctant, glancing back at the man. He's no longer staring at her, and he rather seems disinterested over all. She sighs, but follows the girl away from the playground. After all, it's just another man. A lousy, good for nothing person. Sometimes it really is better to be alone.  
  
  
    When they reach the path, the girl waves, and goes back hiding behind some trees. Following Ruby up the path to grandmas house.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
    Carmen isn't a huge fan of the woods, but is occasionaly known to wander into it. The dirt and bugs aren't her focus, rather wandering alone in a quietly lit placed, nothing around but some birds and animals. Everything peaceful, but lonely. It reminds her of romance novels she used to read.  
  
    A grimy tub in the middle of the forest, cozy to lay in and pretend you're with someone you love. Relaxing in a candlelit bubble bath. Cleansing yourself for activities to come. She dips her head back against the rim of the tub, closing her eyes and pretending. Pretending there's someone waiting for her, who loves her, who wants to be with her forever.  
  
  
    When her eyes open and nothings changed, she can't help but feel disappointed. A twinge of longing lingering throughout her. At times like these, she wishes she was at a party with friends, drinking and dancing. Better to be lonely with friends, than lonely all by yourself.  
  
  
    The girl in white is fond of her, or at least Carmen thinks she is. Holding hands, dancing around together, hugs and sweet kisses to each others cheeks.  Carmen finds her adorable, like a forest fairy.  
  
  
    Today Carmen was feeling extra affectionate. She felt like she had all the love in the world to share, unfortunately though- no one to share it with. Today was the perfect day to spend some alone time, allowing the woods to swallow her whole, to embrace her true self.  
  
  
    The playground abandoned as usual, the sky a deep purple, making her feel like she was wrapped in silk. Despite how dilapidated the playground was, she could still catch her reflection in the rusted metal. Wondering why someone as beautiful as her was cursed to be so alone. She sees the girl in white, running around in the background. Carmen can't help but think how much she'd like to dance with her again. Forgetting all her insecurities and just losing herself in the make believe rhythm they hold.  
  
  
    She follows as quickly as she can, but unfortunately Carmen isn't the athletic type. She loses sight of her, but catches the gaze of an older man, cutting down trees. A bright black and red hat atop his head. She's never seen anyone else in the woods besides the girl. Curiosity gets the best of her, and she makes her way over to the camp site, hips swaying with her confidence.  
  
  
    The man pays her little mind, too focused on his work. It makes Carmen smirk, thinking to herself how much this man probably needs a break from the monotony. How a woman like her- could help him have some fun. She walks up behind him and snatches his hat, placing it on top of her own head, a harsh bald spot revealed on top of his head. He must /really/ be old, but Carmen tells herself she shouldn't be one to judge. Instead she makes her way to the cooler, and grabs herself a beer. Nothing like some liquid courage.  
  
  
    The more she drinks, the easier it is for her to look past his rusty appearance. The easier it is for her to forget about being alone, the easier it is for her to lose her inhibitions.  
  
  
    The man settles his axe deep into the bark of a young tree, and makes his way over to the campfire. Carmen follows him, eager to sit and chat with him, but the sound of leaves rustling distracts her. Turning her head to the source she sees the girl in white again, finally. She almost thinks she's hallucinating, with how quickly she caught up behind her. Maybe she's had too much to drink.  
  
  
    Carmen calls out to her, and the girl approaches, immediately taking her hands in hers. Thumbs rubbing circles into her palms, distracting her from their setting. Carmen asks where's she been, if she still wanted to hang out for a bit. The girl said nothing, she never does, Carmen think it's cute how quiet she is. The girl drags her away from the campsite. Carmen finding it a bit difficult to walk straight, luckily she remembers to take the cap off, and she sets it on the ground next to the tents.  
  
  
    Carmen is all laughter and slurring as she sloppily dances with the girl all the way back to the dirt covered path. They spin in circles, the girl smiling at her as she helps Carmen stay on her feet. When they finally meet with the path they're already at Grandma's fence. Carmen pulls the girl into a deep hug, swaying back and forth in the embrace. The girl leans up on her tip toes and gives Carmen a kiss, brushing her hair behind her ear before she plants both her feet firmly on the ground again.  
  
  
    When Carmen reaches Grandma's bedroom, she places the basket down next to her on the bed, and proceeds to flop down next to her. Letting the giddiness fade to sleepy, the alcohol working through her system fast. Carmen continues to go into the woods, but she's never seen that woodcutter ever again. Maybe it was all a dream?  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
    The forest is forbidden, and Scarlet knows this. Still she hears such sweet melodies from within. Birds singing, the ambience from the animals and cicadas blend into a dream like harmony.  
  
  
    She wanders in, once or twice every few months, but she doesn't go too far in. However this day, she heard a different melody, the melody of a piano being played. Oh how wonderful it sounds, like her own personal heaven. She can't help but wander towards the chords being struck with graceful fingers.  
  
  
    A theatre is where she ends up, and she sees someone. A lithe man, bony long fingers dancing across the keys. Music is the only thing Scarlet finds any comfort in from her daily life and chores. Its simple, clean, and enchanting. How she wishes she had the same natural talent. The man leaves the stage, walking right past her without looking. It makes her scrunch her nose up in disapproval, how rude he is- not even bothering to say hello.  
  
  
    Oh, but the piano is free though. And all the seats are empty in the house. It would be the perfect time to practise, to pretend she's a genius player, blessing hundreds of people with her music.  
  
  
    She hits a couple keys on the piano, the chords sounding perfect, like it was just tuned. Despite how dirty the woods are, the piano still shines like brand new. Before she can sit down and settle herself to practise more, she sees a small girl wandering around outside the stands, dressed in white. Surprisingly no signs of dirt covering it. Still something about her rubs Scarlet the wrong way- reminds her of her younger siblings disobeying her rules and wandering off to places she shouldn't be. A heavy sigh escapes her.  
  
  
    She walks off the stage, eying the man as she works her way past him. He seems to sneer at her, which only proves her assumptions of him correct. All men are the same- but that's fine. Scarlet has bigger priorities. Particularly this small girl all by her lonesome in the woods. She can't help but think about all the bad things that could happen to her, as no other adults are around to supervise her.  
  
  
    She has to run to catch up with the girl as she cartwheels, runs, and dances away from the theatre, and when Scarlet finally reaches her, she immediately asks 'Where are your parents?', 'Are you alone?'. The girl doesn't reply, simply swinging her arms back and forth. Scarlet offers her hand to her. 'Why don't you let me walk you back to the main road, okay?"  
  
  
    The girl in white accepts, but to Scarlet's surprise, she's not the one leading the way. The girl is, and she's all smiles the entire time. Jumping up and down, running ahead from time to time, looking back to make sure Scarlet is following.  
  
  
    They make it back to the path unscathed. Scarlet continues to ask questions, trying to get any answer out of the girl. Her efforts are wasted though, so she says a simple good bye, and starts heading towards Grandma's house. The girl in white doesn't head back into the woods. She doesn't, instead she chases some birds perched along the roadside.  
  
  
    Scarlet returns to the forest occasionally. Heading towards the abandoned theature. She never sees that man again. It's for the best, she reasons with herself. She's too busy taking care of her siblings and helping her mother out.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
    It's hushed secrets, and scribbles in their personal journals. The only similarity they all share is their encounters with the girl.  
  
  
    They may never know what secrets the forest really hold, but most of them can agree to one thing. The girl in white is their guardian angel.

**Author's Note:**

> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/
> 
> rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr


End file.
